She's Dead, Isn't She?
by coolblue2222
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla is gone. She died by trying to save Natsu. But is she really gone? Or is she still alive?  DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL
1. Chapter 1 She's gone

'_Flashback'_

"_NATSU!" Lucy screamed as Natsu fell on the floor barely conscious. Erza and Gray were lying on the ground unconscious. Lucy's arms and legs were scraped, her blood was freely trickling down but she didn't care. Her blue short skirt was ripped while her orange top was all dirty from the mud._

_Natsu tried standing up but he was too weak to. "Ha-ha, you're too weak to stand up young Natsu, I can see that you're in a lot of pain right now" the wizard smirked._

"_S...Shut up!" Natsu shouted._

"_Well let's end all your pain and misery here" he said as he took out a knife from his black cloak. He was about to stab Natsu when Lucy ran to the wizard and pushed him. The man was startled, but he quickly gained consciousness and was back on his feet._

"_No! I won't let you touch Natsu! Let alone kill him!" she said as she stood in front of Natsu with her hands out._

"_L…Lucy…wh...What…are you…?" Natsu began when he was interrupted._

"_My, my, what do we have here? An injured girl protecting a barely alive boy? How pathetic!" the wizard in the black cloak laughed, "you don't stand a chance against me! I'll kill you little girl!" and with that he stabbed Lucy in the chest._

"_LUCY!" Natsu screamed as he crawled over to the now barely alive Lucy. He held her in his arms with tears trickling down his dirty face, "Lucy…" he began when Lucy's brown eyes looked at his onyx ones._

"_Na… Natsu… please… tell the gui… guild good… bye…" and with that she closed her eyes. Her face was getting paler and paler by the second._

"_LUCY! No! NO! Don't die Lucy we need you! I need you!" Natsu was shaking her, "LUCY!" Her blood was on his hands. He started to cry. He hadn't cried this hard since he lost Igneel._

"_Well I guess my work is done here" the man said and stepped into the shadows and left. _

Present

The whole of Fairy Tail was crying and if not, than they were very sad. But the saddest of them all was team Natsu. The funeral was held straight away and everyone who knew Lucy attended. They buried her in the park near the big oak tree when Natsu tried to dig a hole using Vigro.

After the funeral the Fairy Tail everyone once knew wasn't the same anymore. Cana stopped drinking, Gray stopped stripping, Erza didn't eat as much cake anymore, and Elfaman didn't say anything about manliness once while the rest of the guild just kept silent, but Natsu didn't do anything anymore.

After a week of staying silent, everything was starting to get back to normal. However team Natsu still didn't do anything and neither did Natsu.

In a month everything was back to normal. Well not everything, everything except Natsu, who still didn't do anything. No matter how many times the blue cat Happy pleaded, Natsu wouldn't budge.


	2. Chapter 2 Lucy's Alive

_Previous_

_In a month everything was back to normal. Well not everything, everything except Natsu, who still didn't do anything. No matter how many times the blue cat Happy pleaded, Natsu wouldn't budge._

After the funeral was held a month ago

"Hurry up Loki, dig her out before she's REALLY dead" Aquarius snapped while Loki was digging a hole near the oak tree.

"It's not that easy you know" Loki the lion replied while still digging. Then he hit something, "Whoa! I think I got it, Aquarius help me" he said while pulling out the coffin. Aquarius ran over to him and helped him. Once the coffin was out, they quickly opened it and took out the pale blonde. They quickly put the coffin back and covered it with dirt.

"She lost so much blood, but luckily the knife just missed her heart otherwise she would be dead" Loki said as he signed in relief. He carried the blonde in his arms into the woods, all Lucy's spirits behind him. He was somewhere in the wood when he put her down.

"Horogluim, heal her as best as you can" Loki ordered the clock spirit.

"Hai" he replied as he sat beside Lucy while healing her.

" This might take some time, but as long as she's alive, we'll keep staying here, we will run out of energy in a few days so let's take turns, I'll take the first shift of looking after her you all go, but before you do Vigro I want you to bandage her" Vigro just nodded and bandaged her princess. After that she was gone in a flash.

Loki sat beside Lucy and looked at her peaceful face. Her angelic face could get any man she ever wanted, but he couldn't think of that right now, he had a mission on protecting Lucy and keeping her alive.

**Lucy's POV **

_My chest_, she thought, _it hurts so much_. But before she had any time to move she was swallowed by darkness. Where _am I? I think I'm dead, but if I am is this hell?_ Thoughts and questions kept filling her mind. _Panicking won't help Lucy_ she tried to calm herself down just ask for help.

"HELP! Is anybody here? HELLO? Anyone?" I kept shouting and screaming but nothing. It was all black. _How am I supposed to save Natsu if I'm stuck here?_ At the mere thought of Natsu she started panicking again _is Natsu ok? Is he alright? Did he get killed too?_ Suddenly it got hard to breathe I started chocking than there was a sudden gash of air phew that was close she thought. Then she saw light.

I tried to get closer to the light but it kept going further and further away from me. _What the hell? _Then I started running towards the light. The light suddenly got bigger and bigger and was now blinding me.

When I opened my eyes I saw Vigro sitting next to me. The pain in my chest was really hard to fight but I had to fight it.

"V…Vigro?" I asked," what are you doing here? Where am I?"

"Oh you are finally awake, princess" Vigro said emotionless.

"How long have I been asleep? Where am I? What happened?" I asked her.

"You have been asleep for about a month princess…"

"A MONTH!" I exclaimed.

"Yes a month, would you like me to answer the other questions princess?" she asked with no emotion on her face again.

"Yes, sorry" I felt bad for interrupting vigro, I tried to sit up but my chest hurt too much.

"Please don't exhaust yourself princess" she said as she laid me back down.

"Sorry Vigro, please continue" I replied as smoothly as I could, and yet still my voice cracked a bit.

"Yes princess, you are in the woods right now and the guild thinks you are dead" Vigro explained.

"Oh" I was sad at the last part. _Do they really think I'm dead? If so, than I can't go back to Fairy Tail, I caused them too much pain._ I signed, _there's only one thing to do_, "Vigro, I'll stay here until I recover, than I'm going to get stronger and go back to Fairy Tail as a different person" I said, Vigro only nodded. I smiled at her and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 New Lucy

_Previous _

"_Oh" I was sad at the last part. Do they really think I'm dead? If so, than I can't go back to Fairy Tail, I caused them too much pain. I signed, there's only one thing to do, "Vigro, I'll stay here until I recover, than I'm going to get stronger and go back to Fairy Tail as a different person" I said, Vigro only nodded. I smiled at her and went to sleep. _

_**BACK AT THE GUILD- NATSU'S POV**_

It's been a month now. A month when I last smiled, a month when I last had fun, a month since I last saw _her, _a month since I last went on missions and a month since I hang out with my friends. Nothing was the same anymore. Missions reminded me too much of Lucy. My friends reminded me of Lucy, everything reminded me of Lucy.

My mind was deep in thought when Gray came.

"Oi, Natsu you shouldn't be looking like that, you'll scare all the girls off" Gray said and he smirked.

"Tch, whatever" I said still staring at my hands.

"You know flame head, Lucy would want you to smile" Gray said. I glared at him, and turned back to looking at my hands.

"If Lucy was here she'd probably do what I am" Gray whispered in my ear with a smirk on his face. I couldn't believe what he just said. My blood was rising to its boiling point; I couldn't contain my anger anymore. I grabbed Gray's shirtless stomach and threw him into the wall. His eyes still wide from shock looked at me.

"What did you do that for you bastard?" Gray yelled at me. I just stood up and went back home, since there's nothing to do anyway but to blame myself for not saving Lucy and for being so weak. I sulked all the way home.

**Lucy's POV**

It's been a month since I woke up from my injury, _now that I'm healed it's time for me to train._ I went deeper into the woods where I'm sure no one can find me and started training.

_6 months later_

After living on berries, mushrooms and nuts for 6 months I sure have lost weight. But my appearance hasn't changed at all, however my personality has a bit. I'm wearing black shorts and a white top with a black heart in the middle. My whip and keys are attached to my black belt while my hair is tied in a side pony tail with a black ribbon, so I'm wearing the same hair style. I think that now I'm much more independent and I can sure run fast, probably as fast as Natsu. I also trained to blend into the darkness without making a single sound and I can summon all of my spirits at once without getting tired. I can use my whip much better now, and I mean MUCH better, I can kill a person with a single whip of my whip. I'm now ready to put on my disguise.

"CANCER!" I yelled, and cancer popped out in front of me. You see now I just need to say the name of the spirit and it will come, so don't need my keys anymore, but I still have them.

"What is it? Yebi?" I sweat dropped; _he'll never stop saying that_.

"Cancer I need you to give me a disguise that will disguise my looks, scent and personality" I ordered.

"Yes, yebi" he was gone in a flash, I sweat dropped again.

In a couple of seconds he came back again with a straight brown wig and deep green eyed contacts. He also had strawberry perfume, soap and shampoo to wash my hair and wig in. I washed the wig with strawberry shampoo so it doesn't smell like plastic. I washed myself with strawberry soap so I don't smell like I used to and put on the perfume to cover it up more. I put on the wig which went down to my chest and the deep green contacts.

"I'm ready" I said as I started walking towards Magnolia.


	4. Chapter 4 The New Girl

_Previous _

"_I'm ready" I said as I started walking towards Magnolia._

**MAGNOLIA- Lucy's POV**

At Magnolia I headed to town to search for a new house. Just as I was about to turn the way I used to walk to Fairy Tail I saw an apartment next to my old one. Perfect, I thought as I walked into the apartment. The apartment had two levels like my old one; on the 1st level was the lounge room, toilet and a kitchen. On the 2nd were 3 rooms and a toilet with a shower.

After I inspected the apartment I went to the manager which sold it to me for 70 000 jewels like my old one. I might not sound like it but I really miss my guild. I especially miss my team and my best friend. I signed _there's nothing I can do now._ I didn't go on a job for a long time so 80 000 jewels is all I had. I paid the rent and went to shop for clothes.

After shopping for some new clothes and supplies I went to take a relaxing hot bath. I went in and let my skin enjoy the warm feeling. I started to wonder what personality I need to have. I needed to be cold and emotionless. A sad smile started to appear on my lips. Tomorrow I'm going to be a completely different person.

I went out of the bath and went to the second room which was my room. I lie on my bed and put the covers up. A completely different person, those words kept ringing in my head. I shrugged them off and went to sleep.

_Next day…_

As soon as the light reached my face, my eyes were wide open. I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash myself, brush my hair and put on my disguise. I looked at the mirror and saw a completely different person. Oh I nearly forgot my name… than I started to wonder what my name shall be. "Oh I know!" I suddenly exclaimed. I stared at myself and tried to hide my emotions as much as I could. Yuka Ly, yes that's it, my name now is Yuka Ly. I stared at my now brown hair and green eyes and smiled, because I knew that this would be my last smile.

I got dressed and headed for Fairy Tail but then stopped on my tracks. I looked at my palm in relief, there's no Fairy Tail mark on it. I felt relieved but sad that I'm not a part of Fairy Tail anymore. I got myself together because from now on I can't let any emotion show.

So I emotionlessly walked to Fairy Tail. I'm wearing the same things as yesterday. I stopped in front of the Fairy Tail gates. _Well here it comes…_

**Normal POV**

Everyone was talking and drinking, it was as noisy as ever. Than everyone turned their heads to the now open door to see a brunette they don't know stand there, emotionlessly. She walked towards the office. Once she disappeared everyone started whispering about who that may be.

**Lucy's POV**

As I stepped through the door every eye was on me. But what made it worse is that I knew all of them and they didn't know me. I hid my sadness behind an emotionless mask and headed for the office to find master.

"Umm….. Excuse me do you need anything?" Mirajane sweetly asked, same old Mirajane.

"Yes, do you know where your master is?" I coldly asked. I saw Mirajane shiver.

"Y…Yes he's in the office" she replied quickly.

"Hn" I replied as I walked to the office. As I walked I could hear people whispering. I shrugged it off and went to the office.

I am in front of the office door. I knocked a few times and waited patiently. In a few minutes the door opened revealing the small master.

"Yes?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I would like to join Fairy Tail" I coldly replied.

"Really? Ok than come in?" he gestured his hand inside the office. I coldly walked in and sat on a chair in front of him, I crossed my legs leaned back on the chair and crossed my arms.

"Tell me, why you want to join here?" he asked. I knew that this was the test, if I answered it wrongly than I can't join, but also I can't answer the same way I did before or it would give it away.

"I need a job, also I want to have some place where I can feel at home, rather than my home, I also want to find a true family and friends that won't let me down. And I've heard that Fairy Tail is the strongest guild when it comes to family" I coldly replied, however all those words were true, hopefully master will say yes.

"What's your name?" he asked in that tone of his that I didn't like, but I didn't show him a single flicker of emotion.

"Yuka Ly" I boldly said.

"Well Yuka, welcome to Fairy Tail!" he exclaimed happily, while he was jumping up and down I said a silent "Tch" but inside I was probably as happy as he was. He explained the rules and dismissed me. I went out of the office. Everyone was looking at me now, confusion written all over their faces. I signed lifted up my right palm where there was a pink Fairy Tail mark. Everyone cheered and asked me all different questions, even Lisanna did, oh boy how much did I hate her. I shrugged all of their questions off when the Great Titania stepped in front of me.

"What is your name?" Erza my old team mate sternly asked.

"Yuka Ly" I replied. Everyone was surprised that I didn't even flinch in her shadow, nor that I had any emotion on me either when I talked to her. Erza studied me carefully before she put a small smile on her face and stretched out her hand to me.

"Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you" I shook her hand.

"Me too" I quickly said before I sat on a table. It hasn't even been 5 seconds before I heard another very girly voice in front of me.

"Hello Yuka, my name is Levy McGarden I hope we can be good friends" she smiled brightly at me.

"I'm sure we will" I mumbled back.

"We'll see you around Yuka Chan" she smiled brightly and walked off. I didn't bother to reply, but I did bother walking to the bar and I ordered a strawberry milkshake.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Mirajane" she sweetly smiled at me. I didn't reply to her either. Then she continued speaking," you know Yuka Chan, one of my old friends used to like vanilla milkshakes" she sadly said. I need to know what people think of me and this is a great chance.

"What happened to her?" I coldly and interestingly asked.

"Oh well, you see, she died 8 months ago" she sadly said, I could see her eyes tearing up. I couldn't bear to watch so I turned around.

"Hey Mirajane, even if she doesn't live now, she will always live inside your hearts, I'm sure of it" although I said it as coldly as possible, she still smiled at me.

"Thanks, I'm sure of that too" she gave me a warm smile.

"Whatever" I replied, while drinking my strawberry milkshake. Then suddenly Gray appeared next to me, shirtless," don't sit next to me, pervert" I coldly demanded.

"Hey who are you calling a pervert?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"You" I boldly said.

"By the way what's your name, your new right?" he asked with the annoyance gone out of his system.

"Yuka, and yes I'm new" not long after that Wendy came, I signed.

"Hey Wendy, meet the new girl Yuka" Gray said as he pointed at me.

"Hi Gray, hi Yuka, my name is Wendy and this is Charle" she said pointing to the white cat.

"Humph" she looked away from me with her paws crossed. I was about to say something when Happy tried to give Charle a fish. WAIT! Happy means Natsu and he's the one I want to see the most. Happy stopped at his tracks because he smelled something unfamiliar. He looked at me confusingly. I signed, he can be as dense as Natsu sometimes.

"I'm Yuka, who are you?" I asked emotionlessly.

"Im Happy" he happily said.

"Do you belong to anyone, cat?" I asked boldly.

"Hai, I'm Natsu's"

"Who's Natsu?"

" you don't know him, but you can meet him tomorrow, he's very cold though so don't be scared if he looks angrily at you, ever since his best friend passed away, he's been like that, he always blames her death on himself" Happy signed heavily," but I'm sure he'd still like to meet you" he said and went to catch up to Charle. Those words made me freeze; _he blames himself because I died? He's cold because I died? What else doesn't he do?_ I signed heavily said good bye to everyone and went home.

At home I had a hot bath but it wasn't relaxing, it just reminded me more of Natsu. I went to bed, but I could hardly sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning I finally went to sleep, thinking that tomorrow, hopefully Natsu would show up.


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting the Pervert

_Previous_

_At home I had a hot bath but it wasn't relaxing, it just reminded me more of Natsu. I went to bed, but I could hardly sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning I finally went to sleep, thinking that tomorrow, hopefully Natsu would show up._

**The next morning still Lucy's POV**

Lucy rubbed her brown sleepy eyes as she looked out the window to see the sunrise_. Oh_ _damn its only 5 in the morning, I better get some sleep._ I tossed and turned but sleep never came. I signed and gave up, I went downstairs towards the kitchen and cooked some eggs and drank orange juice. Before I went outside I warmed up by doing some pushups, sit ups, squats and a bit of morning jogging. Ran all the way to Fairy Tail but to tell you the truth, I wasn't exhausted or even tired. Excitement came when I thought of Natsu and that I might see him today, then suddenly it hit me.

"Oh crap my wig!" I shouted and ran all the way back home faster than lighting. I put on my wig and contacts at home and signed in relief that no one saw me. I ran to the guild again and opened the doors. No one was here except for Mirajane. I put on my emotionless mask and sat in the bar.

"Good morning Yuka! Why are you here so early?" the ever so cheerful Mirajane exclaimed happily.

"Hn" was the response to her fist statement and "couldn't sleep" was to the next.

"Oh ok, I know it's your second day here but do you like anyone?" Mirajane said sweetly in an evil way.

"No" I replied back.

"You sure?" she asked again.

"Hn" was all I said.

"You know you don't talk a lot" she said.

"Hn" was all I said again.

" but it feels like I can tell you anything without feeling embarrassed, or that we've known each other for a long time, but I can tell you anything, right?" she asked innocently.

"Hn" I said as she laughed. Those words she just said would melt my heart, I wanted to smile, I wanted to tell her it was Lucy and that I wasn't dead. But if I can make my friends laugh by being Yuka, then so be it, as long as I don't make them cry.

"Ha-ha ill take that as a yes, can I tell you a secret?" she asked seriously.

"Hn"

"I think I've got a crush on Fried" she said while her cheeks were turning red. If I was myself than I would scream in joy and say I knew it, but I'm not so I held all the happiness inside.

"Hn, good luck" was the most helpful thing that I thought of to be nice while sound cold.

"Thanks Yuka, I'm glad we could talk" I didn't reply, I just sat there while guild members were coming in. then I saw rosette hair. I quickly looked up and saw Natsu sit there all by himself. I turned to Mirajane and asked" Mira, who's that guy with pink hair?"

"oh you haven't met him yet, his name is Natsu, he was raised by a dragon and has got Fire Dragon Slayer magic" she said, than she kept adding unnecessary information" that girl with the brown hair is called Cana, she has the Cards magic, Elfman, my brother, has the beast take over magic. Gray you met him before; he has the Ice Make magic. Wendy has the Sky Dragons magic, she's also a dragon slayer, so is Gajeel, he's an iron dragon slayer. Levy can read ancient scripts ect…" she told me everyone and their magic,"… and I have the demon soul take over magic, what magic do you use?" when she said that the whole guild became silent as if waiting for my response.

I signed "I'm a celestial mage; I never knew I was one until I was walking around in the park, that's where I saw a pouch near the oak tree, I opened it and saw all these different keys, I had no I idea what to do with it, so I was about to throw them away when Loke the lion suddenly appeared and said I was a celestial mage and that I had to take care of my spirits, but since they are spirits and not pets I don't treat them like servants" I lied, everyone's eyes were on me, their faces read shock. Their mouths were open and their faces grew pale.

"What?" I coldly asked.

Then Mirajane broke the intense silence "umm… anyway when are you going on your first job?" she asked me, I sweat dropped.

"Don't know" I said than I glared at her and said "Shake" she seems to get the message when she was crushing the ice and making my strawberry milkshake. When she gave it to me I drank it in a couple of sips and went towards Natsu.

"I don't think you should talk to him, he hasn't been himself lately!" Mirajane shouted after me but I ignored it. I sat next to Natsu and looked at him, more like glared at him.

"Natsu" I sternly said, he didn't even flinch or even notice I was here. I waved my hand in front of his face. Then I screamed in his ear, _well that brought him back to this world._

"Aaarrhhh! Why did you have to scream in my ear?" he shouted, he's angry now.

"Because you wouldn't wake up, idiot" I simply said.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously and annoyed.

"Yuka" I held out my hand, he looked at it suspiciously before he took it.

"Natsu" he replied. _Wow, he's grown really cold_, I sadly thought, _his handsome face didn't have that grin of his on anymore. Wait did I say handsome? No way, I did not just say that._ I kept a blush from coming out.

Then he suddenly said "do I know you?" those words made me freeze _think Lucy, think, say no, No._

I coldly replied "no, I don't think so" he started to suddenly examine my face; his face and my face were only centimeters apart. I pushed him back, "stop leaning on me pervert" I said and turned my face away.

Natsu grabbed my chin and made me look into his onyx eyes. The whole guild was looking at us by now. I grabbed his hand and took it off my chin. "I know I'm hot but you don't need to hog my face you know" I said coldly. But Natsu's eyes never left mine.

"I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before Yuka" he said in confusion_. I don't want to blow my cover but still, Natsu is so dense._

"And I'm sure we've never met, Natsu" I said standing up and walking to the missions board. I was about to pick one when…

"Do you need help Yuka?" Natsu's hand was on my shoulder, I took it off.

"No" I said boldly as I was walking towards the door of the guild when Natsu shouted…

"Wait for me!" as he walked me home. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the guild staring at us in shock, again.

I and Natsu walked in silence when he said "where's your house?"

I pointed to the one next to my old one. I heard him say "oh" but I ignored it. We walked in silence again, it was awkward.

"So… what mage are you?" Natsu asked starting a conversation.

"Tch, what does it matter to you? And weren't you listening to what I said before?" I coldly replied back.

"You don't have to be so rude" he whined. I sweat dropped. _Isn't he supposed to be cold and angry? Mira said that he isn't himself since I "passed away", then why does he act so… Natsu?_

"Hello? Hello? HELLO IS ANYBODY THERE?" Natsu said waving his hand in front of my face.

"What the fuck Dragoneel?" I snapped. It felt weird I never called him by his last name before.

"Huh? How do you know my last name?" he asked me suspiciously. _Damn Lucy, why did you slip up? This could blow your cover, think, think, think! What should I say?_

"You're the salamander right? How else would I know your last name?" I lied_. Phew, that was close._

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he replied, luckily convinced. _Although I don't want to blow my cover, he's so dense. _I signed.

"Hey, why are you signing?" he asked curiously this time.

"Idiot" was all I said before I opened the door to my apartment.

"Whoa, it's huge! This apartment reminds me of _her_" he mumbled the last part while sadness filled his onyx eyes. There was silence in the room, speaking of which.

"Why are you still here?" I demanded more that questioned.

"'Coz I feel like it" he said while he smirked. Whoa_, since when had Natsu become a pervert? Well he always was but not as much as this._ He started leaning closer to my face while still smirking. _Freaky_, was all I thought when I pushed his face away.

"Get away from me pervert" I demanded while looking away.

"Why should I?" he said while smirking. This earned him a push. He fell to the floor, surprised at how strong I was. I put my foot on his chest and leaned closer to him.

I whispered "if you want to see light of day again, I suggest you do as I say" I smirked. I took my foot away from his chest. He sat up.

"There's no way you can do anything to me, you're a girl" he stated loud and clear. I just smirked. I _can't beat him because I'm a girl? Well, let's see about that, I'm not the same Lucy anymore Natsu and I'll show you that._ Even behind the contacts you'll be able to see evilness flicking. And I know he saw it because now he was looking scared.

I kicked his cheek smashing it against the wall. His face was squashed between the wall and my foot. He was mumbling something, I couldn't understand it. I put my foot down and he slides down the wall.

"Lucy! What was that for?" he said while rubbing his cheek. I was about to answer when I realized that he said 'Lucy' instead of 'Yuka'.

I grabbed his scarf and pulled him towards me. I looked straight into his onyx eyes. They were so dark and looked like real two onyxes. I was about to get lost in his eyes when I realized what I was doing. I made my 'serious' face and looked deeper into his eyes.

"Firstly I'm not Lucy, secondly why are you still here? And thirdly, pervert, don't ever come here again!" I demanded while tightening the grip on the scarf making him suffocate. His face was going red but he still slowly nodded. I let go of him. He was gasping for air now. When his face turned back to normal he looked at me. His face was serious; I've never seen him look this serious before.

He stood up making his way to me. "What are you doing?" I demanded. He ignored me and stood in front of me. He cupped my chin and made me look into his black eyes. I held the blush that was slowly making its way to my face. "Wha…what?" I tried hard to sound serious. He kept looking at my green eyes with his serious face on. _What the hell is he going to do?_ I thought. I realized I was drifting away again; I gathered myself together and put his hand down from my chin. I looked behind his shoulder to see it was already 12:18." It's time for you to go Natsu" I said while heading to the bath.

I took a long, warm, relaxing bath that soothed me from all the things that just happened. Before the bath I took my contacts and wig off. I signed and got out of bath to dress into my pj's. I put my contacts and wig on. I went to my bedroom and only to see Natsu lying on my queen sized bed. "Natsu! Go home!" I screamed at him. He just looked at me before he answered.

"I'm too tired to walk home" he said.

"But your freaking house isn't that far away from here!" I shouted. Then I realized what I just said and covered my mouth. _Idiot!_

"How do you know where I live, stalker?" he asked curiously.

"I… I… umm…um…" I didn't know what to say. Natsu raised an eyebrow at me. I had to think of an excuse. Fast!

"Well you see, I was exploring the town when I saw a guy with pink hair, which was you, walk into a wooden house. So now I assume that it was your house" I lied again. And again he fell for it.

"Ok! I thought you were stalking me just then, anyway goodnight!" he said while shutting his eyes. _He's so dense._

"Who said you were staying here?" I questioned, I was ready to do things the hard way when he started begging.

"Please, oh great Yuka, please let me sleep with you in your bed just this one night?" he made puppy dog eyes. I signed.

"F…fine! But if you do anything inappropriate I will kill you the first thing tomorrow" I threatened.

"Hai!" he enthusiastically said while shutting his eyes. I crawled in next to him. I faced his way, studying his features. His peaceful face was lit up by the moon light making him look even more gorgeous. Wait did I just say that? No, no shut up Lucy. I mentally slapped myself. He opened his eyes, looking at me with confusion.

"What?" I coldly asked. He just kept staring at me. I signed, this is awkward. I took a last glance of him before I closed my eyes, drifting to sleep. Little did I know that someone was watching me.

**Natsu's POV**

I could feel someone staring at me. I opened my eyes and saw Yuka looking at me. I didn't know why she was looking at me, so I stared back at her. It was an awkward silence. I heard her sigh.

"What?" she dangerously asked me. I didn't know what to say since she's the one who was staring at me. I just looked back at her. I think she gave up and drifted to sleep. She looked so peaceful asleep, and not as scary either. I chucked at the thought. I stared at her straight brown locks covering some of her face. The moon light was making her hair shine a silver color. This reminded me of Lucy. _Lucy,_ I thought, _will you come back someday, I miss you._ And with that I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Confusion and Realization

_Previous_

_The moon light was making her hair shine a silver color. This reminded me of Lucy. Lucy, I thought, will you come back someday, I miss you. And with that I fell asleep._

**The next morning- Lucy's POV**

The morning sun hit my face. I didn't feel like getting up, somehow I was comfortable right now. My body was really warm although it's now winter. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and opened them; my face was on something hard. I looked up to see Natsu's sleeping face, my face was buried in his chest; I felt Natsu's warm hands around my waist. One of my legs was between his legs, while the other on top of Natsu's leg. Natsu stirred and squeezed my waist and buried his face in my wig. I couldn't stop the blush coming in this time. I realized what position we were in which made me blush even more. I have to admit that I liked this and I was very warm because of Natsu's body heat, so I closed my eyes and melted into his arms. I slowly drifted to sleep, again.

"…a… yuka….! Yuka! YUKA! YUKA WAKE UP!" I could feel someone shaking me ferociously, I tried to open my eyes but I was too sleepy to. Words were stuck in my throat, and I felt numb. I tried to sleep again but that person just kept shaking me harder. I felt my wig sliding off. Damn. I gave up, I forced my eyes open, to see Natsu's onyx eyes staring at me full of worry and concern. I rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"What?" it was more of a demand than a question. I saw relief in his eyes.

"Don't scare me like that!" he shouted angrily," I thought you would never wake up, idiot! I thought that you died or something!" he kept going on and on about how I 'died'. I signed.

"SHUT UP NATSU!" he got on my nerves, I had a headache and he wasn't helping," I'M NOT DEAD NATSU! CAN'T YOU SEE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU ARE BLIND OR SOMETHING! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE BUT IF YOU THINK THAT ONLY BECAUSE I DIDN'T WAKE UP IM DEAD THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU! And anyway Natsu, if you think I resemble Lucy or whatever, you are wrong, I don't think I'm anything like Lucy and a piece of advice for you Natsu… .HER, I'm sure tha…" I was cut off when a felt pain on my cheek. I looked at Natsu, fire was surrounding him and he had a dark and dangerous aura behind him. His eyes were very… hurt? Or even sad but I could clearly see anger flicking through them. I felt a bit guilty but my anger took the better of me. How dare he slap my cheek? I felt my blood boil to the point when I was about to explode when he said some very, VERY hurtful things.

"I never even once thought that you resembled Lucy, but let me get something straight. All guild members are family to me, but if I could I would never want you to be in MY FAMILY!" he was exploding," I WISH YOU NEVER STEPPED INTO THIS GUILD! YOU DARE TO DISCRAISE LUCY, THEN YOU DISCRAISE THE WHOLE GUILD! AND I DON'T LIKE WHEN PEOPLE DARE SPEAK BADLY OF MY GUILD. So take this little warning seriously, if you dare to speak another bad thing about the guild, I will kill you, and I mean I will" and with that he leaped through the window. The room was hot but I didn't care. Although I knew there was nothing to worry about, my chest was burning. It was starting to get hard to breathe. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I realized that I had been crying before I gave up holding the tears back. I lied on my bed sobbing loudly, while burying my face in my dark purple pillow. My nose started to run. I wiped it, it felt warm, I was about to wipe it on the bed when I noticed that it wasn't snot like I thought it would be but blood. My nose was bleeding, and so was my cheek, where Natsu slapped it. I didn't realize the pain until now. The pain in my chest and my cheek was unbearable. But I kept sobbing anyway. I didn't bother going to the guild today so I cried the whole day.

When I looked at the clock it was 11:06pm. I signed, but hadn't stopped crying. I lay in my bed, awake, silently sobbing. So in the end, I cried myself to sleep.

I opened my eyes. My vision was a bit blurry because of my tears. _Put yourself together Lucy_, I breathed in, _put yourself together_, I signed an walked towards the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see my contacts out of place, my wig half fallen off, a pink spot on my cheek, and puffy red eyes well in all, A TOTAL MESS. But I didn't care right now. I washed my face and placed my wig and contacts in its original face. "There, that's better" I said to myself and softly smiled. _It's been a while since I truly smiled_, I signed again. I took a quick shower, got dressed and went to the guild.

_**At the guild**_

As soon as I stepped through the giant doors I was attacked by Levy an before I knew it she was hugging me. I was about to smile but quickly recovered and was forcing myself to glare at her.

"What do you want?" I demanded and asked as coldly as I could to the teary Levy.

"Oh, Yuka chan, where have you been? We were worried sick about you, what happened to you?" she asked while hugging me tighter.

"Get off me!" I pushed her off quite roughly "Firstly, who said you could call me Yuka _chan? _And secondly it's none of your business where I have been" I snapped at her. I really felt like holding her and tell her I'm fine and she doesn't have to worry, but unfortunately if I did it will just ruin my 'emotionless and cold' look.

"I… I was just worried about you" she murmured quietly while looking down at the floor. I badly wanted to say sorry and say it's me but again, it'll ruin my reputation.

"Well don't be" I said and walked off to the bar. Mirajane was too busy wiping her glass to notice me until I said "milkshake", she turned around with surprise in her eyes, it was gone in a couple of seconds but only to be filled with curiosity.

She smiled at me and said "where have you been yesterday?" she curiously looked at me while making me my usual strawberry milkshake. I only glared at her in response; she shivered and shrugged the question off. She handed me the milkshake. "Have you seen Natsu around anywhere?" she suddenly asked. I stiffened; I held back my tears that were threatening to fall at the mention of his name. I tried REALLY hard to keep my emotionless mask on.

"No" I said as I stood up walking outside while tears are slowly dripping down my face.

Once I was outside I ran into the forest and cried my eyes out there. I was sobbing loudly when I felt a pair of warm arms around me. I turned around to see orange hair. I immediately knew who it was.

" what 'sob' are 'sob' you 'sob' doing 'sob' here 'sob'?" I said while trying to control me tears. Loki looked at me, concern filled his eyes.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" he asked playfully.

"Not now Loki, what are you doing here?" I asked again, this time controlling myself. I heard him sigh.

"I don't think you should pretend anymore, _Lucy_" he said, emphasizing the word Lucy.

"Why not?" I asked confusingly.

"It's hurting you Lucy"

"Shhhh… don't underestimate Nats… I mean _his_ hearing" I whispered quietly. Loki slid off my wig and carefully took out my contacts.

"See… that's better Lucy, you should keep it that way" Loki said as he disappeared. His words kept ringing in my head. _See… that's better Lucy, you should keep it that way,_ _See… that's better Lucy, you should keep it that way. _

I signed "I wish I could Loki but… I've hurt them too much already, and did you hear what Natsu said? How could I possibly reveal myself to him if he doesn't even want _Yuka_ around?" I said to no one in particular. I took one of my golden locks and looked at them. I looked at my wig and contacts next to me. I really disliked wearing them. _Am I going to pretend to be Yuka forever?_ I asked myself.

_**No **_

_Huh? Who said that?_

_**Your conscience idiot.**_

_Oh, right, sorry._

_**Anyway, back to the point, show yourself to them.**_

_NO! I can't do that! Not after how much pain I caused them… especially Natsu…_

_**Ok than, be Yuka forever, hide your feelings forever, hurt your friends forever…**_

_NO! SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, AND SHUT UP! _

_**I can't shut up, I'm your conscience, and I have to help you when you need it. Anyway, you should know that you are hurting them by just pretending to be Yuka. Imagine how much pain you are causing them when they think about Lucy. **_

_(No answer)_

Maybe my conscience is right, maybe I need to show myself to them… _No_, I shook my head, _not after pretending to be Yuka for 3 days now… _I signed and went to the guild.

_**3 months later…**_

No one knows I'm Lucy yet. It's kinda sad really. My life hasn't been much for the past 3 months. I go to missions, Natsu is STILL avoiding me, I'm as cold as ever, I never even once took my wig or contacts off, so I haven't seen what I looked like in months now. I'm sort of getting used to being Yuka 24/7, but it just doesn't feel… right. Also no one really talks to me and I don't have a partner. I just came back from a mission where I had to protect a museum from one of the dark guilds, my life is just so boring right now and I also haven't seen Loki in months now.

Anyway, I'm heading back to the guild (again). I know what to expect, me ignoring people, going to the bar, getting a strawberry milkshake and going back home. Ever since Natsu started to ignore me, I never even once stopped thinking about him… while I was busily thinking about Natsu I didn't realize I opened the doors to the guild, and before I knew it I bumped into something hard.

I rubbed my head "hey, watch it" I angrily said. I looked up and saw two onyx eyes looking at me. Natsu just kept looking at me before turning and walking to the bar.

"Oi, Natsu, I'm talking to you!" I said as I ran to him.

**NORMAL POV**

"Oi, Natsu, I'm talking to you!" said Yuka as she ran to him.

"What do you want?" Natsu coldly said which made Mirajane shiver. The whole guild was in shock, Natsu hasn't said a word to anyone for 3 months now, and when people tried to speak to him he would either ignore them or burn them.

"You could at least apologize" Yuka said while crossing her arms angrily. Again the whole guild was in shock since Yuka always ignored everyone and even when she bumps into people she just says 'get out of my way' or some other things.

"I'm sorry" Natsu mumbled, "… and I'm also sorry for what I said 3 months ago, I over reacted, I shouldn't have treated you like that" Natsu said as he looked at Yuka, eyes full of guilt. Everyone saw Yuka's impression soften, which usually never happens.

"It's ok" she said as she smiled softly. The whole guild fell (anime style), that was the strangest conversation between now the coldest and scariest people in the guild. They were even scarier than Erza.

"Hey are you up for some fire chicken?" Natsu exclaimed happily. Everyone sweat dropped, even Yuka.

_What a change of moods, firstly cold and scary now he's the old Natsu. _Was the thought that went through everyone's minds.

_**YUKA'S/LUCY'S POV**_

He actually said sorry. I couldn't help but smile at that. I tried to keep it in, but it failed. Then Natsu said a very strange thing.

"Hey are you up for some fire chicken?" the old Natsu said. I sweat dropped._ What a change of moods, firstly cold and scary now he's the old Natsu. _I shrugged it off; it was nice to have Natsu back.

"Sure" I said while I was walking out of the door. I could feel the whole guild looking at us. I shrugged it off.

When we were outside we walked towards the nearest café. "I'm hungry Yyyuuuukkkaaa" Natsu whined while sitting at the table.

"Idiot" I whispered to myself, but unfortunately Natsu's good hearing picked it up.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot" he pouted while crossing his arms and looking away. I sweat dropped. But before I could say anything the waiter came.

"Would you like to order anything?" she sweetly said. She started to flirt with Natsu by blinking her big blue eyes and flicking her short red hair. Anger was boiling up inside me. And the word _disguising _kept ringing in my head. I just felt like punching her over and over again. But I learned how to keep my feeling inside me so I just stared blankly at her.

"Yes, I would like van… I mean strawberry ice cream" _damn, even after months of practicing and months of training, I still managed to slip up and nearly say vanilla which was Lucy's favoutite ice cream. _I mentally slapped myself.

"Ok, would you like anything, _honey_?" the waiter said while flirting with Natsu. I mentally puked, but outside just stared into space.

"Yes, could I please have 6 fire chickens" Natsu said while giving her his trade mark grin. The waitress giggled at his childishness.

"Of course, honey, anything else?" she asked, still smiling.

"No" I boldly said, she bowed and walked away.

"Hey Yuka, you didn't have to be so cold to the waitress" he said.

"I can do whatever I want" I coldly said, and waited for my order.

Once our food came, Natsu started to eat his chickens like there's no tomorrow. We both finished at the same time. Once we left the café and paid for our food we went to the park.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Natsu who was walking towards an oak tree.

"We're climbing the tree of course" he said as he made his way up on top. I signed; I grabbed onto the branches and swung myself up the top with my new skills. I sat next to Natsu on one of the branches.

"What are we doing here?" I casually asked. He just kept starring at the view of Magnolia.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I said as I waved my hand in front of his face. His onyx eyes looked deep in thought while at the same time they looked… sad? I kept waving my hand in his face. I signed and gave up trying to wake him up from his trance. I stared at his features. His sad onyx eyes sparkled a bit and him rosy hair was messily done, but it still looked good on him. His lips were in a straight line. He looks so cute. No, no, no he doesn't look cute; he's just Natsu, that's all, just Natsu…

My thoughts were interrupted when Natsu said "Why are you looking at me? Am I that hot?" he said while smirking. _Why is he all is perverted again? _

"In your dreams, pervert" I said while looking away trying to hold my blush.

"But you must think I'm hot, right?" he said as he was leaning closer to my face. His face was centimeters away when I finally managed to speak.

"N…n…no!" I pushed him away before he could do anything to me. "What the fuck has gotten into you dragoneel?" I said angrily, but deep inside I knew I wanted him to kiss me. Natsu just smirked and held out a ball of fire. He made it into a small dragon that started flying around me.

"Wow, that's so pretty" I said now realizing that I said it in 'my' voice and in my 'real' tone. "I, I mean, that's cool" I said while mentally slapping myself.

It was getting dark and I still watched the small dragon flying, but now it seemed prettier since it was pretty dark now.

After another hour of watching the dragon I snapped out of it.

"Natsu its dark now, I better go home" I said while jumping down the tree. I landed softly on the ground, but before I could go anywhere I felt two warm arms around my waist.

"What?" I snapped, I tried to pull away from him but he's much stronger than me. He cupped my chin and looked straight into my dark green eyes.

"Why are you going, Lucy?" he said while slipping my wig off.

**I'm VERY sorry for the late update; I had so much homework, tests, assignments and stuff. I hope you can forgive me. Anyway I'm going to make the next chapter my last, so please enjoy it. And don't forget to review! THANKS !**


	7. Chapter 7 Confession and Protection

_**Previous:**_

_"__Why are you going, Lucy?" he said while slipping my wig off__._

Lucy's POV

Natsu slipped my wig off, revealing my blonde locks. While I was staring at him in shock, he carefully took out my contacts showing my brown orbs. I stiffened, I couldn't move, I was numb. So many feelings were inside me right now and so many thoughts. I felt happiness, sadness, anger, excitement, surprised, shocked and love? I gathered myself together, but before I could answer I could hardly breathe. Natsu was suffocating me in his warm hug.

Once he released me I could see tears at the corner of his eyes. "Why, Lucy?" he said quietly "why Lucy! Why did you pretend to be Yuka? Why didn't you tell me you were alive? Why? Why? WHY!" he was shaking me now. I let him shake me; tears of happiness filled my eyes. I was so happy that he knew who I was. That he figured out, that he saw through my disguise. I couldn't help but smile. He stopped shaking me.

He hugged me again "L, l, lucy? Is that really you?" he said his voice trembling and he squeezed me harder not wanting to let go.

I smiled and returned the hug "yes, Natsu, it's me, and it's nice to be back" we were in this position for a while until he spoke.

"Do you know how worried, devastated and hurt I was when I saw that knife go into your chest? And do you know how much I cried when we buried you?" he gently asked. I didn't answer him; I didn't know what to say. Those words were so sweet yet sad. They melted my heart. I could feel my heart beating quickly and butterflies were invading my stomach. He continued speaking " I thought the world ended when you died, I thought I would never have fun again, I thought that I had died and I was nothing without you. You are my world Lucy, a…an…d…I…love you" my eyes widened to what he just said. My heart was yelping in glee. Happy tears were forming at the corners of my eyes as I hugged him tighter. I then whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too" Natsu's hands loosened. His onyx eyes looked into mine, but this time his eyes were filled with happiness. He leaned closer to me. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. He kissed me. His soft lips pressing against mine felt so right. I kissed him back. We broke the kiss gasping for air. Natsu bit my lower lip begging for entrance. I granted him the wish. I felt his tongue exploring my mouth as he deepened the kiss. My tongue fought his until we both needed air. I chilly breeze swept across the park. I shivered. Natsu must have seen me shiver because he hugged me closer.

"Come on, let's go back home Lucy" Natsu whispered into my ear. I laughed.

"Since when has it been OUR home Natsu?" I playfully asked him. He picked me up bridal style.

"Since now" he grinned. We walked home in silence until Natsu spoke "Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me, how you survived the knife going in your chest?" he asked curiously. I told him how my spirits dug me out and how they healed me and how the knife went next to my heart. He listened carefully. Once I finished he smiled at me. "I'm glad you're ok, honey" he smirked. I giggled.

"Thank you, sweetie" I smiled at him and he grinned. When we reach our house, Natsu told me to wear my usual colorful clothes and to wash myself with my vanilla shampoo. He said that I have to go back as Lucy to the guild tomorrow and he said if anyone tries to hurt me they'll pay. I could only giggle at that. Anyway I did as he asked. I even moved back to my old apartment.

I was in bed when I felt someone next to me. "Natsu, what are you still doing here?" I demanded while blushing slightly.

"What? I can't sleep with my girlfriend?" he said while smirking. I signed,

"Only because you're my boyfriend I'll let you sleep here, but if you do something perverted to me, sweetie, you'll definitely see the angels tomorrow" I threatened while burying my head in his chest.

"Ok, honey" he said as he hugged me. I fell asleep in his arms.

_Next day…_

I woke up in Natsu's arms. He felt so warm and I never wanted to let him go. But I knew he was mine forever so I got up, got dressed into an orange t-shirt and a short blue skirt with flats. I came into my bedroom to see Natsu still sleeping. I wanted to study his features but I was in a hurry to get to the guild. I shook him. He didn't even stir. "Natsu" I whispered into his ear. He didn't move again. "Natsu" I said normally now. I shouted in Natsu's ear, he didn't even flinch. I sweat dropped, _is he deaf when he's sleeping?_ I then had an Idea in my mind. I smiled evilly. I went up to his ear. "I'm breaking up with you, honey" with that his eyes shot up. He sat up quickly and looked at me. His onyx eyes wide and in shock.

"Why are you breaking up with me? Am I not good enough? Did I do something bad? Are you angry at me? Did I accidently hurt you...?" Natsu kept on talking and talking until I interrupted him.

"Jeez Natsu, I'm not breaking up with you, you just wouldn't wake up so I did what I could to wake you up" I explained. I saw him sign in relief and his face softened.

"Don't make me worry like that again" he said as he stood up and walked over to me. He kissed me and went to the kitchen. After a few minutes of standing, I went to the kitchen to see my whole fridge empty.

Anger was boiling inside of me as I screamed on top of my lungs "NATSU!" I walked over to him. He was busy eating ham to realize I was there. I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and I saw his eyes widen.

"H…hey…Lu…Lucy" he said. I could feel veins popping on my head. But before I could seriously hurt him I remembered we had to get to the guild. I grabbed his ear and dragged him outside towards the guild.

_**NORMAL POV**_

_At the guild…_

The whole guild was busy chatting and drinking until the guild doors opened. Everyone turned their heads towards a blonde and a pink haired guy. The guilds mouths were open and their eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of their sockets. Everyone stopped what they were doing and were looking at the two people by the guild. The guild master, who was sitting by the bar, turned and had the same expression as everyone else. No one dared to speak or move.

Everything was awkward until Natsu spoke "ouch! Lucy! That hurt!" Natsu childishly said while rubbing his right ear.

"Well you shouldn't have eaten all my food Natsu" Lucy replied crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry" Natsu gave her the puppy dog eyes. Lucy rolled her eyes then smiled.

"Fine" she said as Natsu hugged her and kissed her forehead. The guild was watching them in silence their mouths still wide open. Then Levy ran towards Lucy with her arms wide open and tears in her eyes.

"LUCY!" Levy screamed as she jumped on Lucy and hugging her like there's no tomorrow. Then the whole guild ran to her and started hugging her and crying and smiling. Someone asked Lucy how she survived and where she was. Lucy told them the story. They listened and at the end hugged her again. Erza, Gray, Happy and Natsu were the happiest.

"It's nice to have you back Lucy" Erza said while squeezing her against her armor.

"Hehe, its fine" she managed to say. Then Gray came in and hugged Lucy shirtless. Lucy blushed, Natsu was raging in jealousy. Natsu went up to Gray and punched him under the chin and sent him flying to the other side of the room.

"Get your filthy hands off her you bastard!" Natsu yelled.

"What did you say flame head?" Gray said while standing up.

"Don't touch my girlfriend, pervert" Natsu said while attacking Gray. The guild just stared in silence, letting their heads sink in the information Natsu just said.

Natsu and Gray were fighting until the master said something "Everyone! Since Lucy is back, we are having a party now!" the master said. Everyone cheered and started partying. Natsu went over to Lucy who was happily talking to Mirajane.

Natsu sat next to Lucy "hey, want to dance?" Natsu said as he out stretched his hand.

Lucy blushed "sure" she took his hand. Mirajane giggled.

"That is so cute!" Mirajane exclaimed.

Lucy blushed "Yeah" she said as she and Natsu went to dance.

After hours of partying, everyone was heading home.

_**LUCYS POV**_

I and Natsu were walking home when Natsu suddenly stopped.

"What?" I asked him. I looked at the clock tower; it was 10:43pm. I looked back at Natsu.

"Stay here, I'm going to get you something" he said as he walked towards one of the shops. I stood here for a couple minutes when I saw two men walking towards me.

"Hello girlie, would you like to play?" said a tall, skinny man with orange spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, come with us, it'll be fun" said a short, chubby man with black, short hair and black eyes.

I was scared, my body started shaking. Being Yuka for 9 months has its advantages, I can keep my fear hidden. "No, get away from me" I said while walking towards the shop Natsu went in. I felt hands grabbing my wrists. I tried to pull them away but it didn't work. "Let me go!" I screamed. I was about to scream again when they put a hand on my mouth.

"Now, now girlie, let's have fun shall we? If you cooperate it'll be fun for all of us" the tall man said as he dragged me towards a dark alley. I tried to resist, kick, punch, bite but it didn't work. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Now, don't cry girlie" the fat man said as he rubbed my tears away. I was glaring at him the way Yuka would. The fat man touched my left chest. "Wow, you've got some pretty big ones" he said, that made me cry even more. The tall man touched my right chest.

"Yeah, you're right" both of them were smirking now.

"Mfmfmmfmfmgmfmff" I tried to say something but I only mumbled the words so no one understood.

"What?" the fat man said as he lifted his arm off my mouth.

"I said you'll be facing the wrath of my boyfriend if you don't let me go" I threatened.

"Aww… what will your boyfriend do? Try to kick me? Punch me? Beg me on his knees to let you go?" the fat man said while laughing.

"Yeah, and we are mages, so he'll be no match against us" they both laughed. I was smirking evilly. _To answer your first question he'll fry you to death and second answer he's a mage as well,_ I thought.

"What are you smirking at?" the tall man asked.

"Oh nothing, there's just two sayings that you REALLY should know" I said evilly.

"What?" both of them said in unison.

"Well the first, don't judge a book by its cover and second, never underestimate your victim's boyfriend" I smiled evilly. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Ok enough with the questions, let's get to business" the fat one said as he squeezed my chest. The tall one was touching my bum. I was going to get my keys out but I left them at home. _Damn_ I mentally slapped myself. _Natsu please come_ I pleaded in my mind _please Natsu… _

I could feel them undressing me. I was squirming and kicking as hard as I could. I felt hot. And I mean it was starting to get REALLY hot. I started sweating. I could see the man were too. I felt someone's presence. I turned around. My heart leaped in joy. I saw Natsu who was trying to control himself from erupting like a volcano.

The men stopped trying to undress me. Luckily they haven't gone too far. My orange shirt was up under my chest. My skirt was ripped a bit but you can't see anything. So I looked pretty normal except my messed up hair, dirty face and puffy eyes from crying.

The men turned around and saw Natsu. Their eyes were in shock until a huge smirk was placed on their faces.

"Well, is this your boyfriend girlie?" the fat man asked with the smirk still on his face. I nodded, and evil smile crossing my face.

"Let her go" Natsu hissed while clenching his fists making them crack.

"Why should we? Do you know who we are? We are mages, we can use magic, and we can easily kill you" the tall man said while cracking his fingers.

"I will repeat myself, let her go" Natsu demanded while walking over to us. I felt the fat men's grip tighten as he pulled me closer to him. I could smell his smelly arm pits that smelt worse than rotted garbage. I flinched. I wanted to puke.

"Don't say we didn't warn you" the fat man said as he made sound waves which made Natsu cover his ears and fall to the ground.

"Natsu!" I screamed. I tried to pull away but the man was too strong. The tall man ran like lighting to Natsu and kicked him in the stomach. "No, don't hurt him! Please stop!" I begged the tall men as he kept punching Natsu. Once the man finished punching Natsu, Natsu stood up as if nothing hit him. I signed in relief.

"You've had your fun, now it's mine" Natsu said as he smirked evilly. A ball of fire appeared out of his hand. The man stared at him in shock. Before they knew it, they were set on fire and were burning. They just stood there frozen not even attempting to put out the fire. Natsu went to them and said "have you heard of the salamander?" he questioned them. Both nodded. "Well it's your lucky day, you've just seen him" he said as he walked over to me. I just sat on the ground. He stretched his hand out to me and I gladly took it. The men behind us were unconscious now, and the flames were out now.

Natsu hugged me. "Are you ok? Did they do anything to you? Are you hurt?" he inspected my body. I giggled and put down my shirt.

"They were, but they didn't because you came Natsu" I said as I hugged him. I kissed him on the lips. The kiss was passionate and long. After we broke Natsu was angry.

"Do you know how worried I was? When I came back from the shop you weren't there? I panicked so much that I accidently burned down a couple shops! I was searching and calling your name, I was running around like crazy asking people if they saw my girlfriend! Then when I picked up your sent, I followed it and saw you with two other men! Do you know how angry, pissed and frustrated I was at that moment, do you…?" I interrupted him by hugging him.

"Im sorry, and thank you Natsu" I whispered into his ear. I couldn't help but smile.

"Your MINE, no one else's but MINE and I won't share you with anyone Lucy, ANYONE" he said childishly while pouting. I giggled and hugged him.

"Of course I'm yours Natsu, forever and always" I said as we headed back home.

**THE END**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. This was the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Hope it wasn't too cheesy. Thanks again! BYE!**


End file.
